


1d25 days - day 14 - Baby it's cold

by shniam



Series: 25 days Tumblr challenge [14]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Challenge, Tumblr Prompt, fluffy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of 1d25 days challenge on tumblr</p><p>Niall and Liam go to Winter Wonderland in Hyde Park.</p><p>Its cold.</p><p>this summary sucks, I'm sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	1d25 days - day 14 - Baby it's cold

**Author's Note:**

> part of the 1d25 days challenge on Tumblr, ficlet in 500 words
> 
> prompt was Winter Wonderland in Hyde Park, fic needed to be set there

Liam looked around with wide-eyed wonder. “How many light bulbs do you think there are?”

“Liam, shut up.” Niall’s voice was gruff as they entered the park, as was expected the area was busy; crowds mingled amongst the market stalls and squeals filled the air from the various rides.

Beside him, Liam felt Niall tense as a large group of late night revellers pushed passed them. He wrapped his fingers around Niall’s wrist and gave a slight squeeze. “Ok?” He asked, concerned.

Niall blew out a breath, comforted by Liam’s touch. “Yeah, I’m good.” And nudged Liam down a pathway signposted ‘Ice Kingdom’. “We’re going here first, tickets are for 8.00pm and then we’ve got the bar after. Should also be able still do a bit of shopping too, take it you want to do some?” He teased, knowing Liam was a sucker for quirky presents. Liam grinned but didn’t deny it.

Inside the fairytale forest the ice sculptures were dotted down the pathway and shimmered in the light. As soon as they entered the ice castle though, Liam started humming the song from ‘Frozen’.

“You had to, didn’t you?” Niall groaned, secretly proud.

Liam grinned, eyes twinkling. “Oh Niall, just let it go!” He laughed, “Oh, quick! Take my picture on the ice throne!” Liam begged, handing his phone to Niall and climbing onto the ice sculpture. “I’m the Ice King from Adventure Time!” He crowed.

Niall took the photo and shook his head fondly. “My boyfriend is an idiot, its official.” He handed Liam his phone back and watched as Liam’s eyes did the crinkly thing he loved so much. “Come on; let’s go get a frozen cocktail before we freeze our balls off.” 

Even with the cloak and gloves provided Niall felt the cold seeping through, Liam though loved the novelty of the ice glasses. Niall didn’t even moan when Liam ordered them another drink, just watched as Liam enthused over the concept of the bar.

Once their drinks were finished, they handed their cloaks back and made their way outside. 

“Whatcha wanna do next?” Liam hummed, slipping his fingers into Niall’s.

“Market or funfair?” Niall offered.

“Market?” Liam asked with a little hope in his voice. “Fancy some hot chocolate.”

“Come on then!” Niall dragged Liam in the direction of the wooden chalets, stopping occasionally when Liam spotted something that caught his attention. By the time they reached the hot drink stall Niall was carrying a wooden nativity scene, a bag with four ornate candles and a bottle of Glühwein. Unable to find an empty table, Niall leaned against a fence, huddled against the cold. 

“Got you a waffle and syrup.” Liam held up a paper plate and two steaming cups.

Niall held his arms out. “No free hands.”

Liam broke off a piece of waffle and held it out. “I’ll feed you.” 

Niall looked Liam in the eye as he sucked the syrup off Liam’s fingers, no longer feeling cold. “Wanna go home?” He leered.


End file.
